That's Why I'm on the Main Branch!
by Serenity Fey
Summary: Rock Lee challenges Neji and must find a way to defeat the awesome power of the Byakugan! Who would know better than Hinata? But is this the Hinata he knows? Oneshot. Hinata OOCness.


I made this with a friend... An AWESOME friend. Warning: There is a bit of Hinata OOC-ness and language. You may be wondering if we are talking about the same Hinata Hyuuga! Well, let's just say she was tired of being walked all over! Hope you like it!

I do not own Naruto.

"What was I thinking? Challenging Neji to a battle!" Rock Lee cried. "How could I ever defeat Neji Hyuuga!"

"Well... you were drunk on sake at the time, Lee," Tenten pointed out. "You were overzealous."

Yes, it was true. Rock Lee had challenged Neji... while he was drunk. Lee looked back, realizing what a fool he had been!

Then Rock Lee had an idea. He would talk to Hinata, Neji's cousin, who would most likely know a way to defeat the awesome power of the Byakugan.

When Rock Lee finally found Hinata, she was just getting home from a mission. Rock Lee fell on his knees before her and shouted, "Please! I need you to help me to defeat Neji! Is there any weakness to the Byakugan?"

Hinata thought, _Finally, my chance to get back at Neji, and I don't even have to risk my life! _

"Heck yes, Lee!" Hinata said, punching the air. Rock Lee blinked.

"Hinata... are you well?" Lee asked.

Hinata blushed. "Oh, yes... I'm fine..." she replied. "Follow me." Hinata looked around, then pulls him down a dark alley. She pulled out a flashlight and flicked it on.

"Now... this is how we're going to do this... MWAHAHAHA!" Hinata laughed manically. Rock Lee blinked again.

Lee whimpered. Hinata was scaring him.

"I'll hold him down, and you punch!" Hinata said with a crazed look in her eyes. Rock Lee cowered on the ground. Hinata flapped a hand. "Oh no, that will never work... He'll squirm... No, we need more tact..." Hinata said, rubbing her hands together. Rock Lee was beginning to doubt his decision to come to Hinata.

_I never knew Hinata was so... blood-thirsty... _Lee thought.

"I know!" Hinata said finally. "We can use his seal!" Hinata snickered.

"S- seal...?" Lee said, trembling. Hinata sighed.

"See, the lower branches of the Hyuuga clan have seals on their foreheads so they won't be as strong... So they're kept in control... however you want to think of it. That's why Neji always wears his forehead protector on his FOREHEAD. No one really looks as good in a forehead protector Naruto-kun, though..." Hinata said, staring off into space.

"Umm..." Lee started.

"Don't interrupt me!" Hinata shrieked. Lee shrunk back into the wall.

"Now, when you hit Neji, I will activate the seal! MWAHAHA! It will look as if you are the one causing him pain. But it will be me! That's right brother, me, causing you pain! MWAHAHAHA!" Hinata cried. Rock Lee was still terrified by this 'other' Hinata, but all in all, he thought it was a pretty good plan.

Lee met Neji the next morning in the Chuunin Preliminary Arena. Well, since everyone wanted to see who would win, there was a huge crowd. Even Sasuke came, but he didn't want to stick around at the end, being a missing Nin and all. The Hokage even sold tickets to the neighboring countries.

"I'm going to be rich! Rich I tell you! Rich!" Tsunade yelled. Gai-sensei came up behind her.

"What!" Gai asked. "Are you making profits of MY students' battle of youth?"

"Umm... Maybe...?" Tsunade said.

"In that case... I want half the profits!" Gai said. Tsunade nodded. But she was only going to give him a fourth. He would never know!

Hinata stood in the shadows, and Rock Lee gave her a 'thumbs up' as he walked past her. Everyone was crowding around.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Gaara said. Being Kazekage, he got free admission. One of the many perks of being Kazekage. (And of course there's the fact that Tsunade didn't want war to break out over a ticket...)

Finally, the match began.

"Hello, I'm your host today, Shino Aburame. Today's face off is between Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee of Team Gai," Shino announced. Applause erupted through the stadium.

"Let's do the wave!" yelled Naruto. He lifted his arms, but then realized he had to go to the bathroom. Naruto rushed out to the bathroom. "I'm going to miss the action!" He yelled mournfully.

Down in the arena, Neji was giving Lee a last chance to give up.

"Lee, you should just give up now," Neji warned.

"What? Are you joking? With all these people watching? If I give up riots will break out!" Lee yelled.

"True..." Neji said thoughtfully.

"Begin!" shouted Kurenai-sensei, who was refereeing.

Neji and Lee circled each other. People were jeering at them.

"Come on! Thumb to the eye! Let's go, losers!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said.

"Oh- um... Got a little caught in the excitement..." Kakashi said, embarrassed. Finally Lee, threw a punch at Neji.

"This is my que!" Hinata whispered. She did some quick hand signs, and soon Neji keeled over in pain, clutching his head. "MWAHAHA!" Hinata laughed.

"Hi- nata...?" Naruto asked, coming back from his potty break.

"Oh, um... Naruto-kun... Just got a little caught up in the excitement..." Hinata said. Naruto just left, feeling confused.

Then, Rock Lee, seizing his chance, kicked Neji, and Neji's forehead protector fell off. The seal was glowing, because it had been activated. Kurenai knew that Rock Lee wasn't capable of activating Neji's seal. So he must have had help!

"Wait!" Kurenai shouted. "What the INSERT WORD(S) OF CHOICE HERE is going on here?" Gasps came from the audience.

"Language, sensei!" said Shino.

"This is what I paid for! A good plot twist!" Gaara shouted.

"You didn't pay!" Temari shouted.

"You're point?" Gaara said.

"You must have had help, Rock Lee," Kurenai said. Just then, Hinata jumped down from the upper level.

"S'right bitch!" Hinata yelled hitting herself below her neck, but above her chest, like a gangsta.

"Hinata!" Shino said.

"Didn't see that one coming..." Choji said, munching on popcorn. Everyone just blinked for a minute while Hinata undid the seal. Neji fell, exhausted, to the floor, gasping for breath like a fish out of water. And then, Kankurou finally broke the silence.

"WOOO! Chick fight!"

"I'm a guy!" Neji yelled.

"Well, you never can tell these days..." Kankurou grumbled.

"Why Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

"To remind Neji... of something..." Hinata said.

"What?" Neji said, sitting up.

"That's why I'm on the Main Branch! Not you, bitch!"


End file.
